Fox VS Young Link
by boris251
Summary: After Fox defeats Link in melee match, he begins to set his new target as he continues his domination of Hyrule... Suggested to read after you read Fox VS Link.
1. Default Chapter

This story is Part two of the "Fox VS Hyrule" Trilogy I am writing. I strongly suggest you read my first, "Fox VS Link" before you begin reading this.  
  
After Link was caught by the bug catcher, Fox laughed insanely at his viewing screen. Fox shut it off, and then went into the next room. He stepped into a huge laboratory in Great Fox. He entered on the balcony, leaned on the railing and then said "Just you wait, Hyrule. I will soon gain control over your planet, set up bases, and take out any other planet that will come into my desire.  
  
Meanwhile, Young Link was sleeping on his bed in Kokiri Forest. He was awakened by a disturbing rumbling that was occurring outside. He went to his door (it was really a curtain) and gazed at the sight. One of the four Arwings (well, technically three, since in the last story Slippy blew up) was descending onto the grass. Young Link then walked over to it and drew his Sword and waited. Then, a ray shot down at Young Link and he disappeared.  
  
When Young Link regained consciousness, he was sitting on Final Destination. He looked around, and saw Fox, staring at him from a distance. Young Link rolled aside and drew his sword. Fox slowly walked over to him. Fox then told him, "You fool! You dare try to fight me?! Well, I'll show you pain." Just then, Fox snapped his fingers, and Great Fox fly by above them. From Great Fox dropped something grey. When it hit the ground, Young Link saw a metal Fox. When Young Link looked back at Fox, Fox was already gone. 


	2. Meet the Metal Fox MF

READY. GO!  
  
The metal Fox slowly walked over with loud clangs on the ground. Young Link shot multiple fire arrows at MF. Ranking up damage, Young Link did a dash attack, and hit MF. MF returned with a long moment of blaster shots. Young Link then pulled out a bomb and chucked it at MF. MF reflected it and did a Fox Illusion at Young Link. Young Link went upward, and did a meteor smash at MF. MF flew up a little, and drilled Young Link away. MF then ran and did a smash attack on Young Link. Young Link flew off, and got back on. Young Link then did a spin attack, sent MF upward, and did a smash attack. MF did another smash attack, and then shot multiple rounds of blaster ammo at Young Link while he tried to recover. Young Link recovered successfully and charged again.  
  
MF was now met with a boomerang, then a fire arrow, then a meteor attack. MF flew off, jumped, then used a Fire Fox, and grabbed onto the edge. While he was climbing up, Young Link did a sweep attack, and sent MF flying, flying, off.  
  
GAME! 


	3. Meet the Rabbitlike Fox Rabox

As Young Link stood on Final Destination, he was clueless of what he should do next. All of a sudden, he heard the familiar sound of an Arwing Engine running behind him. He turned around and saw Fox with an Arwing behind him. Fox snapped his fingers once more, and then Young Link saw this little blur fall out of the Arwing. Fox began laughing insanely. Young Link scratched his head and pulled out his sword and shield. Young Link ran at Fox, but Fox held out his hand to halt YL, and YL stopped a few feet away. Fox then pointed down to his leg, and Young Link began laughing his head off. As Young Link was rolling on the floor, Fox calmly explained to YL: "This is Rabox, my personal creation. Rabox is short for Rabbit-fox, and Rabox sounds more like an actual name. You see, Rabox may be just a clone of me shrunken down to 1/4 my size, but if you look closely, he also has your famous bunny hood on. Rabox may be as small as a rabbit, but he has the speed of one, too. Heh, heh, heh. let's just see how you can stand up to my worst creation!!!" And with that said, Fox turned around, leapt up high, landed on the Arwing, and Flew away.  
  
GO!  
  
Young Link just looked off into the background where the Arwing went and just scratched his head. Link shrugged, and looked where the tiny little creation was, but it wasn't there anymore. Link quickly turned around to see Rabox give him a fully charged Smash Attack. Young Link flew back, and saw Rabox run up and give him a good kick. Young Link went flying again. YL landed face-down on the ground, and lifted his head to see Rabox zip right up in front of his face. YL just lay there, and watched Rabox. Rabox slowly leaned forward to YL's face, and then slowly brought out his arm, then flicked YL's nose with great damage. Rabox then sent YL flying with another Smash Attack. When Young Link landed, he got up quickly, because it was official: he was pissed. Young Link dashed at Rabox, and Rabox dashed at Young Link. When they were in close enough, Rabox jumped, ready to do an aerial attack, but Young Link did a slice attack with his sword. Rabox did an air-dodge, and landed on the other side of Young Link. Young Link whisked around while Rabox ran clear between YL's legs. Young Link bent down, and looked through his legs to see an upside down Rabox give his Smash Up+A Kick, sending Young Link spinning in air, and landing on his back. Rabox ran towards Young Link's head, and grabbed his ears. Rabox pulled Link a few feet by his ears, and then swung him around, and then threw him away. Young Link flew over the edge, but easily recovered. Young Link took out a bomb, and then bowled it right at Rabox. Rabox ran at it, and jumped up before it hit him. Young Link cocked his head back to watch the soaring Rabox, due to his permanent bunny hood. As Rabox was falling, Young Link dove out of the way, just in time to see Rabox doing a screw attack, but miss. Rabox turned his body at Young Link, and YL began to walk backwards, but tripped, and fell on his ass. He slowly began to crawl away backwards, but Rabox ran at lightening speed, and ran right up Young Link's skirt, or tunic, or whatever it is. Young Link jumped up on his feet, as he could feel the little creature crawling around in his tunic. He tried to hit Rabox by slapping his shirt, but Rabox was too quick, and tickling YL too much. After a bit, Rabox got all the way down to YL's sensitive area. YL Burst out laughing from being tickled too much, and almost as soon as it happened, his hands went straight to his crotch, somehow trapping Rabox. *CRUNCH*. As Young Link screamed in horror, Rabox slipped his way out of Yl's tunic, and dusted his hands off. Rabox turned around to see Young Link on his knees, hands tightly on his crotch, bawling and screaming his eyes out! Rabox then began to snicker at the sight. Young Link saw Rabox laughing, and then decided that enough was enough. He got up slowly in pain, and when he was standing straight, he pulled out a bunny hood from somewhere in his tunic, and put it on. Rabox was too busy laughing to notice this. Young Link then pulled out his Ocarina and played a strange melody that no one had ever heard before. Rabox stopped laughing, but still stood there, and watched. Young Link looked up into the sky, and so did Rabox, and they saw a red blur falling down quickly. Young Link grabbed it when it fell into reach, and then made sure Rabox saw it. Rabox dropped his jaw when he found it was a mushroom. Young Link quickly rammed it into his mouth, swallowed, and focused on Rabox. He walked over to Rabox slowly, and saw Rabox's face grow from awe to anger. All of a sudden, Young Link began to raise his head more to look at Rabox. Slowly, and slowly he shrank, and when he was finished shrinking, he was 1/4 of the size of Rabox (1/16 of his original size, to be exact)! Rabox gulped when Young Link jumped up at Rabox's face, then landed on the top of his head. Young Link grabbed onto Rabox's bunny ears for balance, and then took his sword, and chopped both of the ears off. Young Link then did a flip off of Rabox's head, and landed stradling his long nose. Rabox looked angry at the little elf on his nose, and then it got worse. Young Link took his hand, and smacked Rabox's snout (or whatever you call it), stuck his tongue out, and then jumped off. Rabox tried to swat the little elf, but no prevail. Young Link then gave his double smash attack against Rabox's leg, and sent Rabox off the edge. Rabox jumped, then charged his Fire Fox. Young Link knew that if he was hit with that Fire Fox, that he would be gone because of his tiny size and light frame. Young Link charged his Smash Attack as Rabox took off at him. Rabox was just about to hit the tiny elf, but Young Link snapped his sword right into Rabox's face one moment earlier, making Rabox temporarily stunned in midair. Before Rabox could act, Young Link pulled off the second Smash Attack, and sent Rabox sailing away.  
  
GAME!!! 


	4. Bye Bye RabbitLink, Blackmail Zelda

As Young Link just stood there, on Final Destination, he pondered how Fox planned on taking over Hyrule. Young Link was completely stumped at an efficient, foolproof, and effective plan. Another thing he wondered was why the poison mushroom hadn't lost its effect yet. He decided to shrug it off, but got worried when he heard the familiar Arwing engine noise coming closer. He looked way up and saw a giant Fox McCloud fall from the sky. Fox landed, stood up, and then looked around. He saw nothing but ground, and stars. He glanced down and saw a little green rabbit with a sword. He crouched down and chuckled at the pathetic sight. All of a sudden, Young Link felt the poison mushroom begin to wear off. He gave a squeaky battle cry, but stopped when he saw he only came up to Fox's knee. He looked up in confusion. Fox roared out laughing. "You fool! You should know that you always grow back in the same proportion, which is 4x the shrunken size, but you always shrink differently depending on how much you eat! How could you be so stupid to eat the WHOLE mushroom? You are only supposed to eat half, dummy!" And with that Fox charged a Smash Attack, and sent Young Link flying down, down, down.  
  
*SPLAT* "Ow." Young Link got up from where he landed, and looked around. His eyes opened wide in fear as he saw the bug catcher sleeping before him. He slowly backed away, and clanked into something. He turned around, and saw Old Link in a glass bottle, the same size as he! Young Link screamed, but before he got anywhere, he was picked up, and thrown into a bottle as well. Fox was watching on his viewing screen again, and fell off of the chair he was reclining in, and was rolling on the floor. All who was left was the Princess alone, and she wouldn't be so much of a problem.  
  
Zelda was in the garden attending her flowers, when a guard came dashing into the garden, kicking over some flowers, and kicking up loads of dust behind him. He stopped before Zelda, palms on knees, and panting like a dog. Zelda stood up, and patted the guard on the shoulder. The guard wheezed, handed Zelda a note, and then collapsed into the little moat around the garden. It read: "Dear Zelda, your foolish boyfriend, and, the same.. boyfriend.. are both captives of mine, and being held by my underling." (Which was completely not true, but just to make it sound more evil) ".If you wish to see them again, you must come to Final Destination as soon as possible. If you win, you get them back. If not, you become just like them and become my slaves BWA HAHAHAHA!!!!!!! -Fox McCloud."  
  
Interested Readers: Personal, I'm getting bored with these stories. The next part of the trilogy is going to be cut short, because I really don't want to go through 4 bloody chapters of Zelda battling Fox in a lot of different forms. I have the ultimate ending (to me) in mind, and I'm jumping to it. Read the Final Story, if you dare.. Oh, and for all of you bloody people who keep giving me comments about "Why is Fox evil?" Well, guess what, you'll be answered, and happy with the next story. TO THE NEXT STORY!!!!! 


End file.
